Total Drama Generation
by ElizabethLifeStone
Summary: 36 competitors compete for 1 million! Who will win? Find out, in the epic sequel to Total Drama Awesome! APPS NOT ACCEPTED, SORRY! Rated T, because I'm scared.
1. Chapter 1

I don't owe Total Drama in any way. The only contestants that I owe are: Ashlynn, Emma, Mark, Tiffany and James. Here are their stereotypes...

**Ashlynn: The Graceful Ballerina**

**Emma: The Girl with a Magical Secret**

**Mark: The Boy with a Magical Secret**

**Tiffany: The Writer Girl**

**James: The Secret Evil Genius**

So, without further ado, I present the prologue and the first chapter of Total Drama Generation! Hope you enjoy it!

* * *

Prologue

The 24 contestants from Generation One were waiting in a room, along with the 13 contestants from Generation 2, the 14 contestants from Generation 3, the seven newbiews who competed in Total Drama All Stars VS Newbies, and the 30 contestants from Generation 4. Chris walked in. "Welcome everyone! Only 6 of you from each generation will be competing in this season, so, lets get started!" Chris announced. He consulted a piece of paper. "From Generation One: Gwen, Cody, Heather, Tyler, Lindsay and Noah." The 6 cheered happily, as they stepped forward. The 8 who were not chosen left. "Okay, for Generation 2... Dawn, Zoey, Mike, Cameron, Sam and Dakota!" The remaining 7 left. From Generation 3, it was Ella, Sky, Dave, Shawn, Jasmine, and Samey. Amy was really upset that she wasn't chosen, as she left with the 8 who weren't chosen. For the newbies, they were Elizabeth, Kevin, Jason, Jenathan, Andrew and Amelia. Lili left, but after she wished her friends good luck. Then, from Generation 4, it was Gordon...Tobias... Ashlynn... Liam... Raven and Briar. Then, six newbies joined them. Mark and Emma IceHeart, James, Tiffany, Celia and Cheryl. Then, they were divided into two teams of 18.

On Team Ravenclaw: Elizabeth, Jason, Jenathan, Dawn, Ella, Cheryl, Gordon, Tiffany, James, Emma, Mark, Samey, Liam, Cameron, Tobias, Ashlynn, Sky and Dave. The rest of the contestants were put onto Team Gryffindor.

* * *

Chapter One

The teams were made. The campers were instructed to build the best boat and race it around the island. Mark and Emma's powers were revealed, but, they still were able to win the challenge for their team. With a total of 14 votes, Noah was eliminated via The Hurl of Shame.

* * *

**36th: Noah, Team Gryffindor, 14 votes**

* * *

**Yeah, I know it is short, sorry about that, but, I have something interesting planned for the next chapter.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Guess what, readers?**

**I, EmmaIceHeart, have something big planned for this chapter. What is it? Well, you'll have to read to find out.**

* * *

I don't owe Total Drama in any way. The only contestants that I owe are: Ashlynn, Emma, Mark, Tiffany and James. Here are their stereotypes...

**Ashlynn: The Graceful Ballerina**

**Emma: The Girl with a Magical Secret**

**Mark: The Boy with a Magical Secret**

**Tiffany: The Writer Girl**

**James: The Secret Evil Genius (disqualified, 35th place.) **

**Alright then! Time to begin the next chapter!**

* * *

**"Last time on Total Drama Generations, I had the two teams build a boat and race it around the island. Team Ravenclaw won, and Team Gryffindor went to elimination. With a total of 14 votes against him, Noah was eliminated via The Hurl of Shame. Now, 35 campers remain. Who will win? Who will lose? Find out, on Total Drama Generations!" Chris announced.**

* * *

*Theme Song plays.*

* * *

**Team Ravenclaw Boy's Cabin**

"Hey, Jamie-boy," Dave said, trying to make a joke with James. This got James really furious. "Don't call me Jamie-boy!" James roared, whipping off his glasses. This woke up the other boys and girls, including Team Gryffindor, Chris and Chef. "W-What's going on?!" Chris shouted.

James picked Dave up. "This is the real me, the James that I have been hiding all this time, bidding my time, waiting to strike, I am EVIL! Hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha!" Everyone gasped. James dropped Dave to the floor.

* * *

**Confessional Team Ravenclaw**

**Dave: "Okay, I should not have did that."**

***static***

**End Confessional**

* * *

"W-What do you want?" Chris asked, as he was scared by James true nature. James rolled his eyes. "DUH! I want the money. Now, I am going to execute my plan to destroy the island."

"B-But, James! Aren't you going to help us in today's challenge?" Elizabeth asked. "Ha-ha, you really think that I would help my pathetic teammates. No, I won't! I only pretended to be nice to you guys, but my evil side came to me when someone called me Jamie-boy," James snarled, looking at Dave. Then, he left the room, locking the door behind him.

"How will we stop James?" Chris asked. "I have an idea," Elizabeth said, standing up. "Jason, Andrew, come on. We need to set up." Chris was confused. "What are you talking about?" Elizabeth smiled. "Trust me Chris, I know that this will work. Have the campers put on the jumpsuits we've provided, and come meet us at the training arena that we'll set up." Elizabeth kicked the door down, and the three ran off. "You heard her, go put on the jumpsuits!" Chris exclaimed. The 31 ran to put on their jumpsuits, and ran to the three.

"We're secret agents," Elizabeth began. "We are only allowed to reveal ourselves in emergencies." The campers understood. They trained really hard. Then, they had the chance to meet their other teammates: Cleo, Jonathan, and Joshua. "We'll go in groups of six, here, take these," Elizabeth said, tossing communicators to the group. "They will help you to communicate with us. Dawn will be going with Gordon, since he's mute." The campers nodded, and left.

* * *

**Shawn, Sky, Dave, Jasmine, Gwen, and Ella's Team**

"Come on! We need to find some clues!" Sky cried out. "Look," Ella sang, "I found footprints. They belong to James," she finished. "Good job, Ella, we may be onto something," Jasmine said.

**Elizabeth's Team**

"Look!" Cleo cried out. It was a piece of wire. "Now, why would James need a piece of wire?" Andrew asked. "To make robots!" Elizabeth exclaimed. Joshua nodded. "Of course!" Elizabeth pressed a button on her communicator. "Guys, listen up! Look for a piece of wire on the ground. James is using them to make robots!"

**Shawn, Sky, Dave, Jasmine, Gwen, and Ella's Team**

Sky looked at her team. "Did you guys hear that?" Jasmine nodded. "Loud and clear," she responded. Sky placed her hand to her communicator. "Understood, we'll update you once we've found a wire," she said. "Roger," Elizabeth's voice came back over the speaker.

**Dawn, Gordon, Ashlynn, Tobias, Celia and Jenathan's Team**

"Take a look at these! More wires!" Celia exclaimed, picking them up. "They must be used to make robots," Jenathan said.

**With James**

"Hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha! They'll never find me!" James said, with a smirk on his face. "Not so fast, James!" a voice cried out. It was Everyone, but Elizabeth's team. James pressed a button, and a cage came down on them. "Oh no! We're trapped!" Ashlynn shouts. "Yes, and now, you'll be able to watch me destroy the island!" Suddenly, the window from the air vent which was above James's hideout crashed to the ground, making everyone jump, including James. "What?" James shouted. Six figures jumped down. Elizabeth quickly freed the others. "Tell Chris we've got this," Elizabeth whispered to Sky. Sky nodded, and she and the others ran out.

* * *

**With Chris...**

"Elizabeth told me to tell you that she and her team are handling James," Sky said to Chris, once she found him. Chris nodded.

* * *

**Back with Elizabeth's Team..**

James laughed as he pressed a button. 6 ninjas came down. "Ninjas?!" Cleo shouted. "Robot, ninjas," James corrected her. "How did you get those?" Cleo asked. James rolled his eyes. "I'm evil, can't you tell?" The six battled the ninjas, and the robot ninjas were soon defeated. James didn't have anymore minions, so, he tried to run. But, he couldn't escape, as Elizabeth tripped him. "Great job, Elizabeth!" Jonathan exclaimed, as he handcuffed James.

* * *

**Outside...**

The 31 campers, including Chris and Chef, were waiting breathlessly, to find out the results. Then, the group of six came out, with a handcuffed James. "YEAH!" the campers cheered. James growled. "I will now plot my revenge!" he shouted. "You'll be able to do that in jail," Joshua told the 16 year old. Suddenly, there was a helicopter, and in it was Carl, who was the boss of Cleo, Elizabeth, Jason, Joshua, Jonathan and Andrew. "Excellent work spies," he said. Then, Carl turned to the 31 campers. "Thank you for helping my team capture James." Zoey smiled. "It's no problem," she said. Chris then walked up to James. "James, as of now, you are disqualified from Total Drama Generations," he said. James growled once again, as he was led onto the helicopter. This also meant that Joshua, Jonathan and Cleo had to leave too. "Good luck in the rest of the competition, alright," Cleo said, giving her teammates a hug. "Thanks, Cleo," Elizabeth said, a smile on her face. The helicopter took off.

* * *

"Well, after that scary moment, 34 campers remain. Find out what will happen next time, on Total Drama Generations!" Chris announced, as the camera faded to black.

* * *

**Eliminated**

**36th: Noah; 14 votes, Team Gryffindor**

**35th: James (disqualified); Team Ravenclaw**

* * *

**And that's the chapter! So, I hope you all loved the surprise! I've been planning it ever since I uploaded Chapter One. So, I will see you in the next update.**

**~EmmaIceHeart~**


	3. Chapter 3

**In memory of Robin Williams, 1951-2014. You will be missed.**

I don't owe Total Drama in any way. The only contestants that I owe are: Ashlynn, Emma, Mark, Tiffany and James. Here are their stereotypes...

**Ashlynn: The Graceful Ballerina**

**Emma: The Girl with a Magical Secret**

**Mark: The Boy with a Magical Secret**

**Tiffany: The Writer Girl**

**James: The Secret Evil Genius **

**Alright then! Time to begin the next chapter!**

**Sorry about the late update everyone, I was in Quebec last week.**

**Eliminated**

**36th: Noah; Team Gryffindor (14 votes)**

**35th: James; Team Ravenclaw; disqualified**

**34th: Tiffany; Team Ravenclaw; (10 votes)**

* * *

**"Last time on Total Drama Generation, James went crazy, and I had the campers stop his evil plans to destroy the island! Luckily, he was stopped, and James was disqualified from the competition. Now, 34 remain. Who will win today's challenge? Who will lose? Find out, on Total Drama Generation!" Chris announced.**

* * *

**Theme Song plays**

* * *

**Team Ravenclaw Girl's Cabin**

Ashlynn is brushing her hair.

**Confessional (Team Ravenclaw)**

**Ashlynn: "I still cannot believe James would betray us like this!"**

***static***

**Elizabeth: "Jason, Andrew and I thought that James was acting weird. So, since Jason and I were on his team, Jason decided to investigate James's strange behavior. But, nothing was found, until yesterday." *she shrugs.* "Luckily, my team were able to rescue everyone and stop James once and for all!" **

***static***

**Dave *sighs*: I still cannot believe that it was because of me that James became evil. If we lose this challenge, I'm voting myself off."**

***static***

**End Confessional**

* * *

The other girls wake up and get dressed, talking about what happened the day before. Then, they went to the mess hall for breakfast. The breakfast was delicious. Then, the campers had to report to Chris for the day's challenge. "Today's challenge is doge ball!" Chris announced.

**Confessional (Team Ravenclaw)**

**Tiffany: Dodge ball?! Oh, man, I'm not really good at that."**

***static***

**Dave: "Wow. A challenge that was done in Season 1 is being done again?"**

***static***

**Sky: "Hm, dodge ball, that sounds fun."**

***static***

**Samey: "Thank goodness that Amy isn't here."**

***static***

**End Confessional**

* * *

The 34 went over to the arena, the same arena where the contestants from Season 1 battled it out. "The rules are simple. Throw the ball at each other. If you catch the thrower's ball, then, the thrower is out. However, if you get hit by the ball, you're out," Chris said. "Now, representing Team Ravenclaw: Samey, Tobias, Ashlynn, Tiffany, Gordon and Dawn, and for Team Gryffindor: Gwen, Zoey, Tyler, Lindsay, Mike and Cody." The six stepped forward. "Begin!" Chef announced. Samey threw the ball, and Cody was hit. "1-0, Team Ravenclaw!" Chef announced. Tiffany threw the ball, and Tyler caught it. "1-1, all," Chef said. Tiffany walked over, and she still got hit.

"I'm already out!" she screeched to Lindsay. "Oops, sorry," Lindsay said.

* * *

**Confessional**

**Tiffany: "ARGH! LINDSAY IS SO STUPID!"**

***static***

**End Confessional**

* * *

The game continued. Soon, it was Team Gryffindor who won the game of dodge ball.

* * *

**Elimination Ceremony**

The only ones who didn't have a marshmallow were Tiffany and Sky. "The final marshmallow goes to...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

Sky!" Chris announced, tossing the final marshmallow to her. Tiffany stood up. "Oh, well. I had fun while it lasted. Bye!" She was hurled away.

* * *

**Votes**

**Elizabeth: Sky**

**Jason: Tiffany**

**Jenathan: Tiffany**

**Dawn: Sky**

**Ella: Tiffany**

**Gordon *holds up a sign with Tiffany's name on it***

**Tiffany: Sky**

**Emma: Tiffany**

**Mark: Tiffany**

**Samey: Tiffany**

**Liam: Sky**

**Cameron: Tiffany**

**Tobias: Sky**

**Ashlynn: Tiffany**

**Sky: Tiffany**

**Dave: Sky**

**Tiffany: 10 votes**

**Sky: 7 votes**

* * *

**Yeah, and Tiffany takes the Hurl of Shame. I actually feel bad for her, considering she's one of my OC's... So 33 remain. **


	4. Important Update! Please Read!

**Hello to all of my faithful readers! EmmaIceHeart here with a very important update.**

* * *

**First off, I'm so sorry everyone! All of my stories are currently being put on hold for now, since I'm busy with school. The ones that are on hold are...**

**1. Giselle and Paige: Return to Sweet Amoris (My Candy Love)**

**2. Mark and Emma IceHeart in Finding Love While Keeping a Secret (My Candy Love)**

**3. Total Drama Awesome (Total Drama)**

**4. Total Drama Generation (Total Drama)**

**5. Total Drama Revenge of The World (Total Drama)**

**6. Total Drama Return to The Island (Total Drama)**

**7. Sarah's Candy Love (My Babysitter's a Vampire and My Candy Love Crossover)**

**8. The Potter Twins (Harry Potter)**

**9. City of Love and Magic (Wizard101)**

**And, I have published a new story called Hetalia: Beware The Frozen Heart. You guys should check it out.**

**I also have a contest! Check out the rules on my profile.**

**Also, I have joined my school's choir, and practices are every Tuesday. Don't worry everyone! My other stories will be updated, but, I'm trying to think how to plan out the challenges, which team wins, and which team will lose; for my Total Drama Stories, in case you are confused...**

**Anyway, I apologize to everyone who has been reading my stories, especially the ones who are reading my Total Drama stories, but school's important for me, and when I get the chance to update, then, I'll update.**

**I've also uploaded a profile picture for myself. For those of you who have seen it and are confused, well, I'll tell you. I'm Catholic. There, I said it. I hope you don't hate me for it.**

* * *

**I am truly sorry once again, and I hope you all can forgive me. Also, I really hope you can leave a review for the stories that don't have reviews (they are on my profile.)**

* * *

**Please, forgive me!**

**Yours sincerely,**

**EmmaIceHeart; author of 22 stories here on Fanfiction.**


	5. Still Alive

**Hello.**

**I'm still alive people! **

**I've been real busy with school... so... if you don't see an update... yeah...**

**I'm real sorry! Really, I am!**

**Don't worry, updates will be coming soon.**

**In the meantime, you can check out my other stories.**

**Also, if you play My Candy Love, you can add me as a friend, and I'll be happy to friend you.**

**My username is tiffanyrose101.**

**Also, I play this cool game, it's called Wizard101. It's a really amazing game.**

**You can go and create a wizard, and try and defeat Malistaire, he's the bad guy.**

**Also, if you do decide to play, I recommend that you become a Life Type first. Why?**

**It's simple, really.**

**As a Life Type Wizard, not only can you heal yourself, but you could heal your other companions that are in the battle with you! It's so cool!**

**Yeah, so, that's why I haven't been updating. So, I'm really sorry.**

**Thank you so much for understanding, but school and studies come first, and Fanfiction later.**

**I should come up with a way to always end off authors notes... Ah, I've got it!**

** Remember, if you have a dream, continue it, because it's your passion.**

**~TheWriterGirl09271998~**


End file.
